Life before wands
by Draco25555
Summary: Professor Trelawney assigns a project for the 5th year's. Now Ginny Weasley is stuck writing a essay about her life before she had a wand. (DG Later on!) please R&R!


A/N: Hi! This is my new story. I just thought about it the other night before going to bed. So yeah, I hope you like it! Any suggestions IM me or Review! Thanks! Anything in Italic's is Ginny thinking. And anything in BOLD is a flashback. Its going to be a DG story!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to JKR or Warner Brothers. But I can dream, Right?  
  
Life before Wands Chapter 1: The Project  
  
Ginny's POV It was a very boring day in Divination Class. I, Ginny Weasley, a 5th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School was in Divination with the 5th year Slytherins. Professor Trelawney, our Divination teacher, was talking....and talking......and talking.....and talking.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" Professor Trelawney said to the class. "Today, October 17th, I am assigning you a project on your life before you got your Hogwarts letters. You must write at least 5 pages, the more you have, the more extra credit you get. Now your project will be due a month from today which is November 17th. Now that you know what to do, you may begin" Trelawney followed.  
  
I cant believe this! A 5 page essay on my life on my birthday!! For merlins sake it's my birthday! My 15th birthday!!! Well let's just get started...Hmm lets see Life before Hogwarts. So that means ages 1-10. Merlin this will be a very long essay. How should I begin? Let's see...  
  
October 17th 1981 This was the day I was born. My first view to the world. All of my brothers at my side.(A/N sorry bout the fragments!) Of course I don't remember these first few years of my life, Except for a few minor details. Lets see - My family has known the Malfoy's since forever. - I'm the only girl on my dad's side of the family in centuries - My real name is Ginevra Molly Weasley! - My older brother Ron is way to protective evil smirk Well that's not much professor, but so far, You get a little back up facts on my life.  
  
Ok...That's good for right now, wow look at the time! looks at clock Its already 6:40, time for dinner, I'm starving!  
  
"Class is dismissed!" Professor Trelawney said just as I started to pack up my papers and head for the Great Hall.  
  
Wow, this paper thing is starting to get to my head. I cant stop thinking about it! I'm just gonna get some food and bring it up to the common room and work on this essay. Who knows it could be fun. I mean my life without a wand was a very interesting time, Just like that one time when I first met Malfoy.  
  
"Over here Ron!, Come on Ron throw me the ball!" I yelled waving my hands in the air and jumping up and down trying to reach the ball.  
  
"No, Ginny go away you are to little to play this game" he said throwing the ball to Parvati Patil and her sister Padma Patil.  
  
"Yeah Ginny, Your only 5! We are big 6 year olds" Parvati said throwing the ball to Pansy Parkinson over beside Ron.  
  
"Yeah Ginny, Go away. We are expecting someone anyway. My other best friend, besides Ron, Parvati and Padma duh!" she told me.  
  
"Who's that?" I said droopily, looking very small. "Draco Malfoy of course!" she said again.  
  
"Draco? That's a strange name; I don't think I know him. Does he live around he..." Ginny started  
  
"Look Pansy! Here he comes!" Ron yelled looking up in the sky.  
  
"Wow, he's so brave flying a broomstick all by himself! Look and his daddy is even beside him! Not even on the same broom!" Parvati yelled pointing up at Draco.  
  
Draco mounted his broom on the flat ground and looked at Parvati and the others, Waved and ran over to see them.  
  
"Hi Guys! What's new?" he asked.  
  
"Hi Draco! How was your weekend? To bad we didn't get to play together, Daddy said that we play too much. Because I don't think our daddies and mommies like each other"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Anyway who's that?" he said pointing at me  
  
I stepped forward blushing bright red and said (That rhymed!) "I...I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. I'm 5" "Oh...well I was wondering because you looked so...so weird." Draco said.  
  
"Hey what do you mean Draco? My sisters not weird!" Ron yelled back. "Well I mean look at her hair, it's so messed up. And her clothes are so...ugh. Poor Ronnie, has to deal with her all the time" Draco said walking over to the dazed girls  
  
That was it, I couldn't take it, and I did what a 5 year old does best. Cry. I cried for a while until Ron finally told Draco to leave. Parvati, Padma, and Pansy left too. And that was the last time either of those 4 ever came over again.  
  
Since then Ron and I have hated them. When Ron found out he was going to the Yule Ball with Padma in his 4th year, He was furious. But he got over it, eventually. I got my food and went back up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Wow, im glad I got THAT out of my system. Let's see what else I can put in this paper...hmmm... There was that time when I was 8 and I went to visit France. It was all good until...I saw....Draco Malfoy with his girlfriend Parvati Patil.  
  
It was a nice day in Paris, France. I was walking with my friend Colleen to get some of those good French pastry's when we saw 9 year old Draco Malfoy walking down the sidewalk holding hands with Parvati Patil.  
  
"FOR MERLINS SAKE! THERE 9 YEARS OLD!!! AND THERE ALREADY HOLDING HANDS!?" I yelled. Obviously he heard me. Colleen backed up and ran behind me. So I had to take him on alone.  
  
"You're that Weasley Girl" he said smirking "Yes that's me, Ginny Weasley." "As you now know, Parvati is indeed my girlfriend. Any problems with that Ms. Oh my god HES TO YOUNG!"  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy, I don't have a problem, Now if you will excuse me and my friend, we would like to know how to get to the pastry cart" I told him with my hands on my hips  
  
"Behind me" he said walking away.  
  
"Thanks, I guess" I told him.  
  
As you have noticed, I have had very strange encounters with Draco Malfoy in the past few years. I haven't even told the worst yet. Well off to bed for me!

Hope you liked it!! It is kind of a weird topic, here's a better view of it. Ginny has to write a report on her life before she got her Hogwarts letter. It will be a D/G later on in the story and maybe a more Parvati/Draco. Harry is NOT going to be a main character so sorry  
  
Hope you review! Oh and Later chapters will be much longer! I just got tired to talking about Professor Trelawney. Bye!! REVIEW PLEZ! 


End file.
